powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MinecraftNerd12345/Doctor Dynasty
Doctor Dynasty Info Appearance He has sandy-blonde hair and is a bit on the bulky side. His organic skin is pasty-white but his nanite parts are silver, almost like a mirror. Personality He's a morally ambiguous character who takes a "the ends justify the means" mindset. Powers Abilities(Current) Nanite Mimicry/Bionic Physiology/Nano-Active Blood Due to his participation in the Better Humans Plan, his physiology is augmented by the nanobots coursing around in his body and blood. Most of his powers stem from this. *Ultimate Regeneration: Any severed parts could be reattached easily or rebuilt with nanobots. Reattached parts are converted from organic matter to nanite metal. Nanite components can morph into any shape, making them actually superior to organic parts. *Computer Interaction: His nanobots can interface with all current networking methods and also innumerable amounts of future standards that are either still in testing or are only used by his nanobots. *Mind Hive(dormant): Every nanobot in his body is a unique human-intelligence-level AI, and if need be, he can call on them to enhance his mental capabilities. Countless unknown powers lie within his nanobot components, just waiting to be revealed. *Body Manipulation:(only on nanite components and all-nanite clones) He can morph the nanite components of him and his all-nanite clone bodies or his all-nanite allies into whatever he needs(e.g. morphing an arm into rope to tie and bind someone, morphing a clone body into a car only people attuned with him can drive with their minds or morphing a hand into a knife) *Ally Creation/Replication:He can create clones of himself and give them free will as he wishes. He either does this by converting a dead body into a nanite body ready to be controlled right from the moment the conversion finishes or by willing his nanobots to duplicate and expelling the duplicates to form a clone body seemingly from thin air. Even if they have free will, their interests usually line up almost perfectly with Doctor Dynasty's. If need be, he can also absorb the ally/clone body into himself again. *Nanite Constructs:Through the same methods he uses to create allies/ clone bodies, he can create almost anything and control it with his mind. *Possession: He can use his nanobots to take control of a person's body by getting his nanobots into the target's bloodstream(usually through a cut with a nanite hand-knife or a transfusion of his nano-active blood into the target) which would make their way to the target's brain and turn it into a clone body/ally. Due to the nature of the method, an exorcism is impossible after being possessed by him. **Possessive Teleportation: He can switch bodies any time either to a clone body or to an ally. If this is so, his main body will form a protective nanite layer that is impenetrable, the same one form *High-Tech Exoskeleton: If need be, his skin can secrete a nanite layer that is impenetrable by any means to protect himself. *Resurrection: If he ever dies biologically, his nanite parts will kick in to convert him into a fully nanite-based entity that is, for all intents and purposes, immortal. *Supernatural Strength Abilities(Potential) These abilities require his body to be fully nanite-based so he cannot use them in his current form. However, his all-nanite clone bodies and allies can use them already. Immortality: He/his ally/his clone will no longer be able to die as the nature of his body prevents it. Flight:His body could fly by disintegrating at his origin point and flying as a nanite cloud before reassembling at his destination Disintegration(Only on self): He can disintegrate all or part of his own body to let attacks pass or to fly. He could also do this to pass through small gaps without a hitch. Gestalt Form/Collective Entity Physiology: His consciousness will be a combination of the many human-level AIs in the nanobots and the consciousness copy from the supercomputer in his HQ. Equipment Teleporter: Teleports himself to wherever he needs or teleports whatever/whoever he needs to him. Gun Arsenal High-tech Headquarters: A copy of his intelligence is stored in a supercomputer there if he ever dies. Weakness He is highly vulnerable to magical attacks. Trivia Category:Blog posts